fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Lee
Captain Sabrine Lee (nicknamed as Captain Lee) is a young asian woman that lives in the bleak seas of the Bermuda Triangle, aided by her Standing Ripple known as Papa Roach. Sabrine Lee began as a pirate that went hunting for treasure in the Bermuda Triangle after finding out that the Bermuda Triangle was a hotbed for new discoveries and islands. Along the way, she found a island created entirely out of Ripplite, which gave her the powerful Standing Ripple Papa Roach. Taking over the seas as a pirate queen, Captain Sabrine Lee takes what she wants and has enlisted a powerful crew from her power and influence. The character was created by as an alternate universe version of Sabrine Lee for fun, although admits that there are possible plans to use her later down the road. Captain Sabrine Lee is the pirate queen of the sea, taking on the title due to her powerful influence on the Bermuda Triangle's open oceans. She is also the user of the Standing Ripple known as Papa Roach. This Standing Ripple allows her to steal money through wasp wings, and can let her fling treasures via flapping angel wings. She can also attack with a firestorm of her inner demons, as well as unleash a powerful Last Resort attack. Description Captain Sabrine Lee Description Captain Lee is a red haired asian woman with green eyes. Her eyes often have bags under them as she suffers from insomnia. She wears a black leather shirt with a zipper that unfolds like a dress shirt under the zipper. It has a bright green collar. She wears a small skirt and baggy pants with black boots. She also wears a giant orange coat with black trimming. Around the coat is a metal brace, which she uses for one of her abilities. She has fanged teeth compared to her main universe counterpart. She has a tattoo on her back that is a rather explicit picture of Princess Rosalina and the transformer Windblade consummating, which she claims she got when she was drunk, but that doesn't line up with how back tattoos are actually done. Papa Roach Description Papa Roach is a brown insectoid Standing Ripple with orange and blue eyes. He has horns on the side of his head with a hexagon marking on the front of his face. He has four arms, which have shoulderpads that are spiked. He also has enlongated legs with crescent shaped feet. Personality Captain Sabrine Lee is a rebellious pirate who prefers to steal in most situtations and will take what she feels is hers. She carries herself very confidently and can control a room or a conversation with very little effort. She has a free-spirited nature, not living in anywhere particular beyond her ship, which she is constantly maintaining. She hates those who see her as grander than her authority and will stomp them out. Being a free spirit, her will is incredibly strong and has led her to be rather determined, which served her well. Her free spirit nature allows her to befriend many characters, including ones of morally dubious nature, although she is not willing to bide time or health for anyone if it no longer suits her, citing that her own well-being is more important than anyone else's. As such, she can come off a bit egotistical in this sense. She is also rather inappropriate. She has a rather explict tattoo on her back that she claims she got while drunk, although this is unlikely as tattoos of this nature would require hours under the needle and multiple trips to a tattoo parlor. She often over-shares and doesn't care who is disgusted. She seems to have no sense of shame as well. She is also an insomniac, being vulnerable only in dreams and is haunted by a strange creature heavily implied to be a form of Oober Nightmarecoat. She has many personal demons, which appear in her ability set. She is particularly afraid of harming friends with her abilities and has many pressures placed on her that she finds extremely stressful. She also has no idea if she's really doing the right thing- she sees those who would attempt to steal from her or stop her from stealing as villains so when people compliment her on her good nature she feels somewhat conflicted by it. Her Standing Ripple, Papa Roach, has no real will of it's own, but has a party-going personality and has been described as fighting recklessly and violently. Papa Roach seems to be found looting for alcohol or drugs on ships which Captain Lee doesn't really seem to mind him looting. Appearances Powers and Abilities Captain Sabrine Lee's powers and abilities come mostly from her Standing Ripple, Papa Roach. Papa Roach allows Captain Lee to fly and gather treasure or fire it via angel/wasp wings. This ability allows her pull in nearby treasure simply by flapping her wings, allowing her to be sort of a magnet for valuable metals, gems, and personal possessions classified as treasure. Papa Roach also has a powerful ability to let loose a fire storm that lets out her inner demons, which take on her insecurities into the battlefield. Having them too long will cause them to turn on her, so she can't keep it out for too long. She can also just summon a demon through a Molotov cocktail. Captain Lee's most powerful ability is Last Resort, which after breaking off a metal bracer, allows her to attack with a area of effect attack that makes her harm foes and friends alike in a blindly over-emotional state that verges on suicidal. As suggested, this is best used as a last resort in any scenario. Captain Lee is also well trained in Zui Quan, a Chinese martial art that imitates the movement of drunk people. She can only do this when completely sober, ironically enough. She cannot hold her booze very well, so even being slightly drunk will throw her off. Too bad she likes to drink a lot! Specific Abilities Relationships TBA Trivia *Captain Lee was visualized alongside Penny Hope as darker counterparts of Helena's Standing Ripple users. *Captain Lee's home universe is unknown. Due to it sharing so many aspects from the New Fantendoverse, it's likely just a close offshoot. *Captain Lee has killed Blackbeard in her universe via her Last Resort ability. *Papa Roach was chosen as her Standing Ripple as the bands Alien Ant Farm and Papa Roach are friends. Gallery CaptainLeeandPapaRoachPainted.png|Captain Lee and Papa Roach CaptainLeePainted.png|Sabrine Lee PapaRoachPainted.png|Papa Roach Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Females Category:Pirates Category:Alternate Characters Category:Standing Ripple Users Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro